Headfirst
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: Mitchie's fallin' and fallin' and fallin' for Shane! Smitchie One-shot!


**I was randomly listening to selena's song headfirst. it inspired to write this..**

**revieww!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer- not lucky enough to own camp rock.! & selena's song to! it's an amazing song so its obvious its not mine!!!**

**_I'm stuck on the phone, every night  
I'm losing sleep and when we hang up  
You're in my dreams.  
You're everywhere I go, or so it seems  
And when I get around you,  
I say stupid things and things that I don't mean_**

God! Shane's making me crazy! I just ended my call with Shane. It's 3:36 in the morning. I'm definitely losing sleep. But it's so much worth. I love talking to him. I just discovered my feeling towards him before 2 weeks.

I blabber anything in front of him. OMG! I was just gonna tell him I love him. I just diverted the topic and we started cracking jokes on that matter. Phew! I know he wont have feelings for me. Its obvious.

His flirting, his talks, his eyes, his face everything is making me fall for him hard!

_Headfirst I would rather describe!_

**_I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're filling me up now, just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first (head first),  
Over you.  
(head first, head first, head first)  
I'm falling for you._**

He's making me mad!

Today he put his hand around my waist. I looked questioningly to him. He just shrugged and pointed towards the other direction. I immediately understood.

Tess! God I hate that women!

He didn't like Tess and she was mad behind him! Obviously who wouldn't be?

He's rich, charming, handsome, Intelligent, kind and cute!

But sometimes I wonder does he like me back?

_I'm fallin' headfirst for him! No go backs!_

_**I need you boy give me a sign.  
Show me the light cause I'm hanging on to every word you say,  
And my cover's blown is that okay?  
Cause I'm getting feelings that I just can't shake.  
Do you feel the same way?**_

He's not giving me sign. What was I thinking? That he would like someone like ME. Whenever he calls me I stare the phone and debate with my heart and brain if I should pick it up or not. I at last pick it

This is it! My feelings are getting really hard for him. He's not giving me any signs of him liking me, no light. I think I should stop talking to him. They will go away. Because these feelings are really strong and I just cant shake them of! He's all I think about.

I think I should ignore him. Give myself some time. Hit it a little more with reality.

Yeah!

But remember Shane grey

_I'm still fallin' headfirst for you._

**_'m falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're filling me up now, just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first (head first)_**

**_Bridge  
I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do.  
I'm falling for you ( I'm falling, I'm falling)  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do.  
(head first, head first, head first, head first)  
With the things that you do!_**

Ah! It's a record. I ignored him for whole of this week. He tried calling I always answered it and politely tell him that I'm busy and cut the call in like 45 seconds. I'm proud of that fact because I use to never even mention hanging up whenever we use to talk.

He tried meeting me in school. I kept myself busy with Nate, Caitlyn and Alex. He tried eating lunch with me I slipped with my lunch and ate it under a tree. It was peaceful there..!

But I was wrong on 1 thing. My feelings weren't going. They were increasing day by day. Whenever I refused for anything my heart broke more and more.

Argh! But what can I do when I'm majorly in love with him!

When can I get the courage to spit these words on his face, _"I'm fallin' headfirst for you"_

**_I_****_'m falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're filling me up now(?) just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first.  
I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you(you got me crazy)  
You're filling me up now(?) just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling baby!  
I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you._**

Well, I guess my silent treatment gave me the result!

Shane's my boyfriend now!! **_*Insert Squeal Here*_**

It all happened on a Monday. It was exactly a week since I started ignoring Shane. And today I was planning on doing the same. It was normal day in Seattle here. The sky was grey with a mixture of black. Clouds were scattered all around the sky. I reached school as usual and was greeted with friends.

I was standing near my locker taking books when suddenly

"We need to talk" I heard Shane's voice command

"But- I started to protest

When the bell rung. I sighed and said "gotta go"

I was about to run when I felt Shane's arms snake around my waist and picked me up and threw my on his shoulders.

"What the fuck Shane? Leave me now!" I started to protest but they were of no use.

At last we reached some room which was very dark. I assumed it as the janitors closet because it was the only secluded area of the school. Why did I have the feeling there was gonna be a lot of screaming here. When we entered we saw a couple making out. I tried my best to get out of Shane's grasp but he was very strong.

"Get out! " Shane commanded. The two of them knew not to mess with Shane when he used such an icy voice.

The two made their way to the door. They both sent apologetic stares to me. I just glared at them. Why couldn't they help me?

Shane put me on my feet carefully. The gentleness then disappeared in a second and he slammed me across the wall tight I might add. And Shane threw himself on him. It hurt!

"What the hell? Leave me Shane."

"Oh! Well, what is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him whilst trying to get out of his grasp and just run away from here.

"Don't play it dumb, you've been avoiding me since a week! What is up with you? What did I do? Did I tell you anything? Did anyone tell you something Mitch. Goddamit! Answer me!"

"Shane, nothing happened! God.. I'm not avoiding you! Leave me just..just leave me" yeah I know I should not cry and fight back. But when a guy has caught your hands real tight and is practically supporting on you.. then I guess it hurts.

I guess I had to tell him now.

"Mitch?" he said in a such a voice I didn't know what kind of courage went inside me

_"Okay fine, I'm fallin' headfirst for you Shane._ Happy!, that's the reason I ignored you the whole week" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Shane just stood there dumbfounded.

"OMG! Did I just say that aloud?" I whispered to myself. I bit my lower lip.

Suddenly he started smirking. I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Well I should leave now" I was about to leave when he crashed his lips on mine. Oh my god! This is much better

Kissing him in real was so much better. I then slowly started responding back. I could feel the sparks, the glimmer. I put my arms around his neck which then snaked into his long silky locks. Shane's hands covered my waist and then he put his hands a little under my t-shirt as his hands were rubbing circles on my bare back.

"_I'm slippin' and I'm fallin' baby, I'm fallin' for you!"_ Shane murmured through the kisses

"I love you" I murmured against his lips

"I love you too"

Later we were busy in a heated making out session and then asked me to be his girlfriend.

Yep!

**_I'm fallin' for him because he's got me crazy._**

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :) love u guys! **


End file.
